bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Franceska Mila Rose
| image = | race = Arrancar | birthday = August 17''Bleach'' Official Character Book UNMASKED, character file 97 | gender = Female | height = 177 cm (5'9½") | weight = 68 kg (150 lbs.) | previous affiliation = Aizen's Arrancar Army | previous occupation = Tier Harribel's Fracción Arrancar #55 | previous team = Números | partner = Emilou Apacci Cyan Sung-Sun | base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | resurrección = Leona | manga debut = Volume 32, Chapter 282 | anime debut = Episode 166 | video game debut = Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 | japanese voice = Sayori Ishizuka | english voice = Erin Fitzgerald }} is the 55th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of Tier Harribel's three female Fracción. Appearance Mila Rose is a dark-skinned Arrancar who dresses like an Amazon warrior and has a toned body. She has long, thick wavy brown hair and green eyes. She also bears a striking resemblance to Rangiku Matsumoto, along with their similarities in having wavy hair and large breasts. Her mask fragments form a three-sectioned crown around her head and a thick necklace. Her Hollow hole is positioned midway between her navel and breasts. Personality She appears to be more rational than Apacci, though is still easily angered by insults from her fellow Fraccion and Rangiku Matsumoto, who calls her a female gorilla. She can also be somewhat sadistic when fighting, based on her facial expressions when swordfighting Matsumoto. History Prior to becoming a Números, Mila Rose was a lion-like Hollow. Mila Rose, along with Cyan Sung-Sun, was part of Tier Harribel's group before Aizen recruited her. When Harribel saves Emilou Apacci, she introduces her to Sung-Sun and Mila Rose and asks her to join them. Later, she chased down a Hollow with Apacci and Sung-Sun, which ended in an argument.Bleach anime; Episode 284 When Harribel was confronted by Baraggan Louisenbairn's court, Mila Rose witnessed Harribel cutting down the Hammerhead Hollow and rejecting Baraggan's offer to join him or leave. Later, back at the base, Mila Rose mentions rumors about Barragan and his army and the fact that many of Baraggan's Hollow soldiers have cracked masks, but Apacci dismisses the rumours as unimportant and was confident that they could handle anyone with Harribel as their master. Just then, they were interrupted by the appearance of the Hammerhead Hollow (now an Arrancar) who proceeded to attack them. Harribel appeared and told her companions to run. Mila Rose escapes with the others, but was convinced by Apacci to return and help Harribel. They do so, but are quickly defeated by the strong Hammerhead Arrancar, leaving Harribel to continue fighting alone. Just when Harribel was about to be killed, Aizen appears and dispatches the Hammerhead Hollow. Plot Hueco Mundo arc She makes her first appearance alongside Tier Harribel and the rest of her Fracción observing the battle between Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. She then remarks that the Gran Rey Cero is something that shouldn't be used under the canopy of Las Noches and is apparently being shaken by the Reiatsu given off by Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's Resurrección.Bleach manga; Chapter 282 Fake Karakura Town arc Later, she, Apacci, and Sung-Sun appear alongside Harribel, the other two strongest Espada, and their Fracción in the fake Karakura Town to do battle with the Gotei 13.Bleach manga; Chapter 315 .]] With the pillars keeping the real Karakura Town in Soul Society successfully defended, and four of Baraggan Louisenbairn's Fracción killed, the remaining Fracción pair up against each Shinigami and begin to duke it out; Mila Rose, Apacci, and Sung-Sun take on 10th Division Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya and 10th Division Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto.Bleach manga; Chapter 328 However, Rangiku decides to take on all three while her captain heads for their leader.Bleach manga; Chapter 329 Mila Rose and Apacci begin getting into a verbal warfare with Rangiku, while Sung-Sun criticizes them for taking their opponent's bait. While the trio berate each other, Rangiku uses her Zanpakutō's Shikai to surround them, only to be countered by their Cero.Bleach manga; Chapter 330 Following the counterattack, Rangiku is then single-handedly pummelled by Apacci. The fight is later interrupted when Apacci is blasted by an unknown attacker''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 333 who is later revealed to be 5th Division Lieutenant Momo Hinamori.Bleach manga; Chapter 334 Before Mila Rose and the rest of Harribel's Fracción can react, they are engulfed in a massive explosion caused by Hinamori, applying her Zanpakutō to a Kidō net. However, they survive thanks to their release of their Zanpakutō, thereby healing all their wounds, leading to their activation of their "Quimera Parca" ability. The product of their activation comes in the form of a chimera-like creature, which they named "Ayon". Seconds later, Ayon charges at Rangiku and defeats her with a single attack, tearing off her right abdomen. As Hinamori attempts to attack the beast herself, Ayon quickly dispatches her as well with one blow. Just when Ayon attempts to finish Hinamori off, 3rd Division Lieutenant Izuru Kira and 9th Division Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi save her with Bakudō 37 and relieve her of her duty. Following their arrival, Hisagi tells Kira to tend to Hinamori's and Matsumoto's wounds. Kira reluctantly agrees and swoops off, leaving Hisagi to deal with with Ayon alone. Hisagi starts off by using Kidō Destructive Spell Number 11, Tsuzuri Raiden, which results by Ayon's apparent immobilization. With that epiphany, Hisagi figures that Kidō seems to be the beast's weakness. As a result, he ties up Ayon using the chains of his Zanpakutō, Kazeshini, and proceeds to defeat him. Before he could do so, however, Ayon easily breaks free. As the creature prepares to attack, Hisagi tries his best to dodge it, only for him to get caught. Ayon then stretches its mouth wide open and prepares to swallow Hisagi. Just then, 7th Division Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba arrives at the scene to save Hisagi. Sensing no reaction from Ayon, Iba moves in for the kill, only to be shot by the creature's Cero, coming from the back of its hair. After Iba's failed attempt, Ayon crushes Hisagi with its fist and flings his limp body aside. With Hisagi and Iba knocked out, Ayon moves in for Kira. Just as all seem lost for the unlucky lieutenant, Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto makes his timely arrival and stabs Ayon with his cane.Bleach manga; Chapter 335 taking down Harribel's Fracciòn.]] As Ayon attempts to retaliate, Yamamoto finishes it off with his Shikai. With the defeat of their "pet", Mila Rose, Apacci, and Sung-Sun attempt to attack Yamamoto head-on. Their sneak-attack merely ends in vain, as the captain-commander effortlessly incinerates them. Harribel's reaction to this apparently indicates that they have been killed, but Yamamoto himself comments that he didn't completely burn them (out of respect for their fighting spirit).Bleach manga; Chapter 339 The material world transfer that was performed by Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi switched Karakura Town in Soul Society with the Fake in Karakura Town, and when this happened, the Arrancars who had passed out with deep wounds were also transferred along to Soul Society. Orihime Inoue, who came from Hueco Mundo to Soul Society through a Garganta with Rukia Kuchiki to meet up with Ichigo Kurosaki who had finished his battle against Sōsuke Aizen was led by Emilou Apacci and quickly began healing their wounds there.Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED; pages 221-222 After returning to Hueco Mundo via Garganta, Harribel and her fraccion look upon the destruction that came from the various battles that took place.Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED; pages 221 The Arrancar are greeted by Kukkapūro, the hollow dog, whom they instantly recognize as Yammy Llargo's companion. It is in this area Mila Rose and the others could feel what was left of Yammy's reiatsu and determined from it that the powerful Espada fought with all his might before dying. It is then that they realize that the Adjuchas hollows have detected their presence and will soon arrive, as they are now able to approach Las Noches do to the absence of the powerful Espada. All four are clear that it woundn't be long before the fighting normal to the Hollows of Hueco Mundo would begin again. Harribel became distressed at the concept as to prevent it was her reasoning for joining Aizen but now it would return and she could not stop it from happening. Sung-Sun suggested that now that Baraggan Louisenbairn was dead and Aizen was gone she should rule Hueco Mundo in their place. Mila-Rose and Apacci agreed that it would be the best course but Harribel disagrees explaining that a fake sun could not bring light to the darkness of Hueco Mundo, and all that is truly needed is the silent darkness. Harribel then begins to make her way toward Las Noches with her loyal fraccion following behind intently.Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED; pages 230-231 Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: In the anime, Mila Rose showed considerable skill in swordsmanship against Rangiku, demonstrating strong attacks that forced her opponent back. .]] Cero: Mila Rose has an orange colored Cero.Bleach anime, episode 221 She seems to charge it in her left hand, then "punches" it with her right.Bleach manga, chapter 330 Sonído: Like her partners, Mila Rose has proficient skill in Sonído, at least on part to Fracción. High Spiritual Power: Being an Arrancar and a Fracción, Mila Rose has a high amount of spiritual power. Zanpakutō .]] . When sealed, it resembles a broad sword instead of the regular katana-shaped ones wielded by other Arrancar and Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 334, page 15 *'Resurrección': Mila Rose activates her Zanpakutō by its release command . In her Resurrección form, she looks like an armored Amazon warrior, with two claws holding her breasts (though this is toned down in the anime due to censorship), an armored thong, and a pair of boots that go all the way up to her upper thigh. She also gains sharp lion-like fangs, an orange x-shaped mark on her forehead, and a long lion mane, with gold highlights. She still retains her broad sword, though it changes in size, shape, and color. :Resurrección Special Ability: :* : Mila Rose has a special ability, with Emilou Apacci and Cyan Sung-Sun, called Quimera Parca, in which each one of them tears off their left arms, which combine to form a new creature.Bleach manga, chapter 336, page 1 - 2 This creature is massively-large, towering over average-size combatants. The creature has a deer skull for a head, a massive muscular torso, a long black mane, deer legs, and a serpent's tail. Apacci claims that its name is "Ayon", and it's their pet. But, apparently, this creature is unable to hear any of the three Fraccións' instructions. Censorship In the manga, Sung-Sun, Mila Rose, and Apacci summon Ayon by tearing off their left arms. In the anime, however, they simply hold their left arms to fire a red beam that becomes Ayon. But it is seen later on that they didn't have their left arms and they have red auras to cover their arms. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Numeros Category:Fraccions Category:Female